From the Past to the Future
by DanniboiandAlienDerp
Summary: This story is a collaboration between Danniboiisreal and derpwholikesaliens0. Five-Shot! Summary: Rin and Len are both from an orphanage, and both get adopted into loving families. But by a strange coincidence, they both end up moving into the same neighborhood! After that, a romance blossoms between the two from middle school and on through the two's lives. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellow everyone who is reading this! Well, for some background info on this, this'll probably be a five shot and I'm collaborating with another author to write this. Please review!**

* * *

A chilly breeze blew leaves across the small playground, announcing the soon to be Winter in the next few months. A half a dozen children's shoes squeaked against the old, worn pavement, as they played the popular game, basketball. A few others were spread out here and there, some swinging and others strolling about, chatting. However, one girl sat inside, watching from the windows, her neck long blond hair blowing around gently to the breeze flowing in from the window. She was supposed to be packing her things; her new family would be here any minute. But she couldn't help but watch them like she did every day, as she knew she would soon never see any of these kids ever again. Granted, she had no one who was super close to her, but suppose any kind of change is sad for humans, whether it is good or bad.

"Rin! Rin!" A familiar voice called the said girl, probably meaning that her new family had just arrived.

Quickly packing the remainder of her outfits, along with the old and worn teddy bear her birth mother gave her, she scurried on out, taking one more glance at the kids.

'Bye, bye," she thought, even though they couldn't hear her.

By the time she had reached the bottom of the stairs, her new family was already there: Meiko, Gumi, and Kiyoteru.

Rin had known these people for about a year; they had met her when she was just 5 when they were looking for an adoption family. After about a month of bonding and making sure they were a good family for Rin, they began arranging plans for her adopting. Though, with all the paperwork and legal business they had to deal with, along with the fact that they were Americans adopting an orphan from Russia, it took awhile to get things set. But today was the day of Rin's official adoption, and the day she'll leave Russia for good.

"There she is!" Gumi excitedly exclaimed upon seeing Rin, running up to her new adopted sister and giving her a huge bear hug."We're gonna be sisters! Yay! I've never had a sister, have you? We're gonna be sharing a room! That is until daddy fixes the other one! Oh yeah, daddy's at work right now, but he'll be back home soon! Oh, I can't wait to introduce you to my friends! You're gonna love America-"

"Ok, Gumi, that's enough," her mother cut her short, everyone knowing her daughter was quite the blabber mouth.

Gumi was Rin's best friend, even though she's only known her for a year. She was also adopted by Meiko and Kiyoteru, but from Poland. Their adoptive parents found it easier to adopt in other countries, rather than in America because of the long wait list, hence why Rin and Gumi came from different countries.

"Well Rin, shall we go," Kiyoteru suggested, after filling out a little more paper work.

Nodding her head in response, the whole family set off in the van.

"Hey Rin, wanna get some ice cream? We still have some time before the plane leaves," Meiko asked, as the whole family agreed by cheering,'yes!'. That is, everyone but Rin, who just needed her head.

'I hope we get along!' Rin thought to herself, her not being very known to speak all that much.

The whole ride home, she cheerfully listened to her new sister Gumi chatter along about all kinds of things, as she awaited to see her knew home.

* * *

A blonde boy eyed the car driving away in the distance from the swing set of the orphanage, jealousy filling his gut. He had once had parents, although he never remembered them. 3 years old was a bit young to remember much, although sometimes he swore he got small flashbacks every now and then, kind of like déjà vu. His pony tail flying like crazy from the wind, his bright blue eyes were still narrowed towards the car, even after it disappeared from visibility.

 _'Of all people, why her?'_ He thought, as it wasn't often people the age of 6 in these parts were adopted by _Americans_ of all people.

Rin, a girl whom he barely even knew, had now been constantly on his mind for the past few hours since he heard the news of her adoption. She was always quiet and off playing by herself; the few times someone actually tried socializing with her had failed. So why of all people would _she_ be adopted and _not_ him? He was much more social than her, not to mention his manners. Was there something wrong with him?

His thoughts were interrupted when a middle aged man tripped over something on his way to the orphanage office. Out of instinct, the boy walked up to the man and asked,"Are you ok, mister?"

Getting himself up off the ground, Len realized that he knew this man!

"Rinto!" He yelled, jumping into the man's arms.

"Lenny-boy!" Rinto teased, picking him up and spinning him around a bit.

Rinto Kagamine was the husband to Lenka Kagamine, a girl who worked in the orphanage. Len ended up meeting them when Rinto came by the orphanage, and has been running into them ever since, especially with Lenka working there. The two had been like parents to him, often being the only ones to give him gifts for Christmas, or acknowledge his birthday. At least that's what Len thought parents do.

"How's it been?" Rinto asked.

"Good! Where's Lenka?" Len asked, looking around for the familiar women.

"She's inside," Rinto said, his smile saying that he was hiding something.

"Doing what?" Len asked, his childish curiosity showing.

"Something," Rinto replied, not explaining into much detail.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Len whined, making Rinto laugh.

"She's filing paperwork for adoption," Rinto said, trying to give Len a hint.

However, the clueless Len misunderstood what he was saying.

Clenching Rinto's shirt, out of jealousy and sadness, Len asked in a shaken voice,"Who?"

"Well, we met this nice blonde little boy who goes here," Rinto began.

 _'Who could it be? There's lots of blondes here!'_ Len thought, trying to pin down who it was.

"We've known him for about a year," Rinto gave him another hint.

 _'Who else do they know?'_ Len thought, irritated that he couldn't figure out who it was.

"And his first name is Len," Rinto gave a dead give away.

 _'Who else is named Len-'_ Len began to think before it struck him; they were adopting _him!_

"You're adopting _me_?" Len yelled, smiling ear to ear.

"No, we're adopting the other Len," Rinto teased, but it still made Len pout."I'm just kidding with you! Of course we're adopting you!"

"Rinto dear! Sorry for taking so long! She said Len will be ready to go in a couple weeks!" Lenka yelled, not noticing Len."Oh, Len, did you...just hear that?

"It's ok, I just broke the news to him," Rinto replied, Lenka relieved she didn't spoil the surprise.

"Well," Lenka began."Looks like we'll be your adoptive parents soon!"

* * *

~One Year Later~

'Ding dong!' The doorbell sounded through the house, alerting the Kagamine family that someone was Kagamines had just moved into a the suburbs, after deciding that an apartment in New York was not going to work for them.

Taking a break from their unpacking, Rinto went to the door, to find a brunette women and man, along with two little girls at their door step.

"Hello! We're the Sakines, we're you're next door neighbors!" The man said, then introducing each of their individual members as Meiko, Kiyoteru, Gumi and Rin.

"Well hello!" Rinto happily greeted, glad to have such good neighbors."Let me get my wife and our son. Why don't you guys come in? It's a bit messy from the packing but it's pretty clean."

"Sure!" Meiko said, her and her whole family stepping inside.

After getting Lenka and Len, Rinto came back to do introductions.

"Hi, my names Lenka and this here is-"

"Len," a small, delicate voice interrupted, everyone turning their attention to Rin.

"Rin..." Len tailed off in a more bold voice, yet still little kiddish.

"...Have you guys already met?" Lenka asked curiously, wondering if they had met earlier somehow.

"She was at my orphanage," Len said, astonishing everyone.

"Wait, you mean the one in Russia?" Kiyoteru asked, catching the attention of both Rinto and Lenka.

"Why yes! That's where we adopted Len!" Rinto answered.

"Really?" Meiko began." That's where we adopted Rin!"

At that moment, they grew a stronger bond with each other knowing that they shared a common ground. Soon, although most neighbors these days tend not to, the two neighbors were constantly over at each other's houses, having a barbecue, watching each other's kids, carpooling to school; you name it. And while the two couples grew closer, Rin and Len grew closer, too. The kids who once never acknowledged each other were soon spending every possible second together, following the notorious Gumi as their role module.

* * *

~7 Years Later~

"You guys are going to love middle school!" Gumi, who was now in 8th grade exclaimed.

"Yeah, after 7 years of elementary school, I'm ready for a change," Len laughed, having a confidant attitude for middle school.

"Yeah, Miku's going to be there...I should be ok," Rin said, her voice now more clear but still soft and gentle.

"And so will your beloved Kaito!" Gumi teased, knowing her sister's crush.

"What do you mean by _'beloved_ '," Len unhappily remarked.

"Well...um..." Rin uncomfortably stuttered, knowing Len wasn't happy about something.

But apparently Gumi didn't get the message and blabbered on;"You know her crush, Kaito Shion. Blue hair, ice cream obsession, he was in 5th grade when you were in 3rd. Gosh Rin, he's your best friend, he should know this kind of crap."

"Since when did you like _Kaito_ , Rin?" Len asked, jealousy hinted in his voice.

"Um...I don't know," Rin mumbled.

Even though Len was her best friend, he was still scary when he was mad. Especially considering Rin never understood what set him off.

Gumi, taking the hint, decided to change subjects.

"Hey, I heard the sceduals are up now, wanna go check?" With that little phrase, the mood was brightened, as the the three went to the computer, comparing sceduals.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is the second chapter of our colaborative story. The last chapter was writeen by Danniboiisreal, and this next chapter is being written by me, derpwholikesaliens0. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Len was lost in thought in class. The other people were busy working while he was pondering on the fact that Rin had a crush on another guy. Was he _Jealous?_ He sighed in frustration as he continued to stare off into space. He could've gotten lost more in thought until his teacher tapped his pencil on his desk.

"Back to work, no time for day dreaming," Said his teacher.

"Sorry sir," Mumbled the boy as he got back to work.

' _What am I feeling?'_ Len thought, although he knew very well what it was.

 **Lunch time**

"Oh Rin, look, he's over there!" Said the blonde's sister.

Len could only roll his eyes at the gesture, clearly frustrated with his problem at hand. He looked over at Rin who was flustered at the sight of her crush and felt his heart stop. Even after all these years he hadn't realized how _cute_ his best friend looks. Whether it was her bow, her golden blonde hair, or her deep blue eyes, he couldn't help but stare at her.

"Len, why are you staring at me?" Questioned the girl."Is there something on my face?"

He snapped out of his glance and looked away from her.

"It's nothing..." He mumbled.

He saw Rin glance over at Kaito time to time, and once their eyes met, Kaito smiled and waved at her. She blushed and turned away, Gumi and Miku laughing at her actions, while Len was slowly dying on the inside. He simply got up from the table and went outside to get some fresh air, walking as fast as he could.

 **After School**

Len turned on his computer and launched a game: BF4. He wanted to relieve his mind from what happened, so he decided to play some games, which he thought would help. It didn't.

"GODDAMN ROOF TOP CAMPERS!" He yelled after he got killed in game. "And all the mortar spam too..."

He continued playing while screaming out all of his anger at his idiotic teammates who couldn't play defensively at all. He then heard his phone buzz. Looking at it, he had received a text from Rin.

To: Len K

From: Rin K.

 _Are you okay? You seemed a little stressed out today, and you didn't walk home with us._

 _What's wrong?_

Len smiled. Sure, she likes another guy, but at least she cared for him. He texted back:

 _Sorry. I'm playing some BF4 right now (Need to unlock new attachments for the DLC guns). Frickin' roof top campers xD. I'm fine really. It was nothing._

He sighed as he clicked on the send button. He resumed his game, but didn't scream at the people in the game too much, but he was too focused on his thoughts when the enemy team armed the last M-com on rush.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **Time Skip: Valentines Day.**

A blue haired boy looked at Rin and sighed.

"You're a nice person and all, but I'm with Miku right now. We can be friends right?"

Rin froze. The usually timid and shy girl, who finally gained the courage to confess to her crush thanks to Gumi. But her effort was wasted. Without even looking she ran off the school campus crying as she was running. She found a random park bench and went to sit down on it. Then she remembered...

 **Flashback Elementary**

 _"Len, hurry up!" Called a little girl to her friend._

 _"Wait up Rin, you're going too fast!" Panted the young boy._

 _The scenery was a typical afternoon in the park, the sky was sunny, birds chirped, and the sound of children playing was present. The two young children sat down on the bech tired from playing. Len was introducing a shy and timid Rin to his friends at the park. After a long time of resting Len spoke up._

 _"Hey Rin?" Asked the boy._

 _"What is it?" She asked back curiously._

 _"She those two birds in the tree?" replied the boy. "They're just like us. We should stay best friends forever no matter what, like those two."_

 _"You promise?"_

 _ **"Pinky promise".**_

 **Flashback End.**

She smiled at the wonderful memory. She was still shy, but that was when Len helped break her out of her shell. He was really a true friend to her. Even though her mind was still on Kaito as the tears came pouring out, she remembered all of the memories with Len her best friend. Lately, he had seemed to be stressed, but threw on a smile and told her everything was fine. And by coincidence, the said blonde haired boy was walkin in the distance.

 **Len**

A certain boy was taking yet another stroll in the park. When he heard Rin was going to confess to Kaito he basically died. He laughed it off remembering the small valentine he had received from Rin. To him, it was better then all of the chocolates he had gotten from other girls in his class. Even Akita Neru confessed to him, but he had rejected her.

"Haha, what a great day..." He said to himself.

 _'I should get home soon, sneak in some more BF4, clean myself up, and then cry myself to sleep...Sounds great!'_ He thought to himself in a fairly sarcastic manner. He was getting close to a very familiar location. He saw the tree, where the two birds had once been. He smiled, remembering his childhood memory of him and Rin, sitting on the bench. Then her heard the sound of slow sobbing and sniffing. He turned to see Rin sitting on the very bench alone.

"Rin, are you alright?" He asked with clear concern on his face.

She turned to look at him and slowly mumbled, "I got rejected..."

"Well, that's his mistake, Rin," He said sitting down next to her.

"There, there," Said Len, wrapping his arm around her."Rin there are thousands of other fish in the sea."

Then he looked up and saw the tree.

"Remember the promise we made back then?" Len asked, recalling the pleasant memory."I'm here for you Rin, you are my best friend after all, we even pinky swore on it, remember?"

She smiled back at him and nodded.

They sat in silence. Not an awkward one, but a comfortable one, with a relaxing and comforting aura around them. It was a while until Len spoke up.

"Rin. You mean so much to me, I'm glad to have you in my life," Len admitted, blushing.

He turned his head towards her to see her response, but she was fast asleep in his arms. He smiled and thought of how adorable she looked when she was asleep. He sighed as he picked her up and carried her home.

He then gave her a light peck on her forehead.

 _'Rin, I love you...'_

This was another critical moment that had built their bond. The scenes at that bench to occur would be what seals the powerful relationship the two will have in the future. The two unknowing middle schoolers didn't know what was up next for them in the future, in high school.

* * *

 **And done! How was it guys? Tried throwing in some fluff, and the next chapter will be by Danniboi, about Rin and Len going to high school! Hope you all enjoyed, and this is Levelcap, signing off (Get it anyone?). No, JK this is derp signing off. Have a great day!**


End file.
